


Вера

by Lavender_Prime, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Как правило, шиноби не верят в бога. Гай, однако, верит
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Вера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I need life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751398) by Hey-Diddle-Diddle. 



Как правило, шиноби не верят в бога. Гай, однако, верит. Он и сам по себе странный – странный мужчина с не менее странными привычками и повадками, странными позами и фразами и, что страннее всего, искренне верящий в добро и зло, в рай и ад – ну, и в бога.

У него в голове не укладывается мир, где все-все серое, где люди убивают всего-навсего за деньги (даже если он сам такой). Он отказывается все это видеть, поэтому в его мире все или черное, или белое. Есть хорошие люди – и плохие. Сам он хороший – и всегда был хорошим, так что он будет сражаться с плохими, а потом попадет в рай, потому что добру нечего делать в аду, да и вообще разве жизнь не похожа на ад? Только вот Гай никак не может избавиться от мысли, что, возможно – только _возможно_! – там дальше ничего нет, и до этого ничего не было и что, возможно, наверху нет никого, кто держал бы мир в порядке и равновесии. И эта мысль – что люди правят миром и вселенной, вся и всем, – пугает его больше всего на свете (кроме той, что бог все-таки есть).

Поэтому когда Гай в очередной раз чувствует, что растерялся, разволновался или очень, очень сильно запутался, он молится. За своих учеников: за безопасность ТенТен, за счастье Неджи и за то, чтобы Ли все же стал таким, каким хочет быть. Чтобы Генма вернулся домой к Райдо, чтобы Какаши наконец-то начал встречаться с Ирукой, чтобы Наруто стал Хокаге… Он молится и за Куренай с ребенком, и за душу Асумы. За всех и всё в Конохе: от детей, играющих на улицах, до умерших во сне стариков. А потом, когда заканчивает с деревней, со _своими_ людьми, то начинает отмаливать свои грехи.

Он молится за тех, кого убил. Раньше за каждого – один за раз, имя за именем, потом их стало слишком много, и Гай не может их всех вспомнить. Умершие стали смазанной чередой лиц, и он молится за всех, вместе взятых.

– Боже, – говорит он, потому что бог точно не «милостивый», и не «мой», – спаси их. – И число «их» растет с каждым днем.

И каждый вечер, как по будильнику (потому что Гай очень обстоятельный), он шепчет свои тихие молитвы, стоя на коленях и складывая вместе трясущиеся ладони. А затем долго сидит без сна, думая, а точно ли он достаточно хорош, точно ли он потом попадет в рай или же, в конце концов, так и застрянет здесь, в этом аду, на всю вечность.


End file.
